


when you're next to me

by frangipanejauregui



Series: super gays (trimberly/pink lemonade) [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Oneshot, Song shot, Songfic, pink lemonade - Freeform, sleepover by hayley kiyoko, songshot, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipanejauregui/pseuds/frangipanejauregui
Summary: "you wanna be friends forever, i can think of something better."or, the one where trini and kim have a sleepover and neither of them have any idea what the other is thinking.based on 'sleepover' by hayley kiyoko





	1. 1/2

Trini was bored, and sad, and lonely, which happened a lot lately, for reasons beyond her, so she did what she would normally do- she accessed the Ranger bond and nudged Kim. Because even though she was a superhero, getting up from her bed and grabbing her cell phone was too difficult. 

 

Trini quickly felt Kim's exasperation, a wordless expression of  _ this is not what you're supposed to use superpowers for _ . But she agreed in the end, and within minutes Trini saw a pink-tinted shadow leaping from rooftop to rooftop to eventually fly straight through her open window into a near-perfect dive roll. It sucked that where she landed was right on top of the chair where Trini kept her not-dirty-enough-to-wash-but-not-clean-enough-to-put-away clothes. Bras and t-shirts went flying all over the room, coming to rest in various spots.

 

“Ow! Son of a-” Kim muttered, sitting up, rubbing her eyes, and picking a pair of underwear off her face. “Ew!”

 

“Language,” Trini laughed, sitting criss-cross applesauce on her bed, wrapped in a mustard-yellow knit blanket.

 

“Oh, you're one to talk,” retorted Kim, hopping over next to her and tackling her backwards, smacking Trini’s head into the pillows. They looked at each other and cracked up.

 

“Here,” Kim said, flipping and scooching over so Trini could cuddle into her chest. “What do you wanna watch?” 

 

“Something not-boring, unlike your conversation skills.” said Trini, leaning into the taller girl and pressing her face into her shoulder.

 

Kim flicked her ear, and when Trini looked up, Kim armored her hand and flipped her off. Trini stuck her tongue out back at her.

 

“Why did you put on your armor just to flip me off?”

 

“It has more pull. For real, though, what do you want to watch?”

 

“La La Land,” said Trini sleepily, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

 

Kim laughed. “Oh my God, really? I'm rubbing off on you more than you know.” 

 

Usually Trini preferred fast-paced sci-fi and horror adventure flicks, while Kim was the one that liked old rom-coms and musical movies. But, of course, Kim always let Trini choose what they were watching, and last time they had hung out (three days ago), they had stayed up until one in the morning giggling and binging the _Indiana Jones_ movies until Trini fell asleep during _Crystal Skull,_ the popcorn spilling all across her chest, and drooled on Kim's shoulder (and Kim was totally fine with that. It was only a bit, anyways, and Trini made the cutest little noises when she dreamt).

 

But Trini nodded adamantly. “You said it was a good movie, and we never watch anything you like, so let's go.”

 

“Alright,” Kim tried to hold her hands up in surrender, but Trini had wrapped the yellow blanket so tightly around the two of them that she couldn't move her arm. She wiggled her fingers and loosened the blanket enough so she could put an arm around Trini’s shoulder, and Trini grabbed her hand. It was their favorite position: Kim would lie down, and then the much-smaller Trini would snuggle into her chest. 

 

Trini had horrible nightmares after the whole incident with Rita, a sort of post-tramatic stress thing. Often sleeping this way would make them less pronounced and less vivid, and Kim would always be able to soothe her back to sleep afterwards. It was like the Pink Ranger exuded a forcefield of warmth just for Trini.

 

As the movie started, Kim looked down at the bright scenes reflected in Trini's chocolatey eyes and wondered what the hell the universe was thinking when it made her fall for this girl.

 

Yes, she was falling in love with Trini Kwan, her little Yellow, the Ranger who had absolutely  _ hated _ her at first.

 

(Trini tried to deny it, but she would always forget that Kim could tell when she was lying.) 

 

(Kim actually wasn't sure how Trini hadn't found out about Kim's raging crush yet.)

 

Furthermore, she was falling in love with a  _ girl _ , something that she never,  _ ever _ thought would happen. A beautiful girl. A beautiful, hilarious girl. A beautiful, hilarious, sweet and understanding-

 

_ Shut it, Kim. She deserves a better girl than you. _

 

_ Stupid Kim. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid Kimberly. _

 

Trini peered up at her, feeling the hot emotion from the bond and gently prodding Kim’s mind with her own. “What's wrong, Kimmie?” 

 

Oh, yeah, also, since Trini was her biggest confidante, nobody else knew.

 

“Nothing.” she muttered, kissing Trini’s brow. “Watch the movie.”

 


	2. 2/2

 

When Kimberly was fast asleep, Trini turned over and looked at her. She would always watch Kim sleep, not in a creepy way, but just because in slumber she was so peaceful and all the worries would drain from her face.

 

She reached out, intending to caress Kim’s cheek, but drawing her hand back at the last second. If she touched her, she risked waking her up.

 

She always helped her do her hair, helped her pick out what to wear, but she still just felt alone. She always felt forlorn and lonely around Kimberly, even with their physical closeness. She always thought she wasn’t a physical person, until she met Kim. She still didn’t like hugs, but with Kim, she wanted more, more,  _ more _ .

 

The worst part was that Kim had said multiple times that she was straight, so there was no future and no feelings there at all. 

 

It pained Trini that she was a little bit in love with Kim and she could never tell her for fear of being rejected and then losing their friendship in the process. This is why she didn’t get close to people. But, if she pushed Kimberly away, Kim would think it was because of her, and Trini could never do that to her.

 

All she had now were these sleepovers, where she could be physically close to Kim no matter how mentally and emotionally removed they were. So Trini snuggled into Kim’s warm chest, resolving to tell Kim how she felt the next day.

 

Of course, she thought that every time she saw Kim, and it never quite happened.

 


End file.
